


Za minutę północ

by Katbelle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Party, Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Canon Related, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Drinking & Talking, Gen, New Year's Eve, Party, Polski | Polish
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 15:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katbelle/pseuds/Katbelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sylwestrowe przyjęcie w rezydencji Malfoyów obiera zły kierunek, gdy Glizdogon nie do końca celowo zamyka połowę gości - oraz Czarnego Lorda - w piwnicy. Snape I Bellatriks prowadzą wojnę na wyzwiska, a Narcyza Malfoy jest jedynym rozsądnym dorosłym w tym towarzystwie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Za minutę północ

**Author's Note:**

> Crack bożonarodzeniowy, napisany jako prezent dla mojej kochanej **Loli**.

**Za minutę północ**

 

 _Takie rzeczy psują złu opinię._  
Terry Pratchett, „Eryk”

Ciemna noc zapadła nad starożytnym (a przynajmniej klasycystycznym, czego wyraźnie dowodziły kolumny, które bardzo chciały być doryckie, ale im po prostu nie wychodziło) dworem dumnego rodu Malfoyów. Był nów, więc unoszący się wysoko nad posiadłością Mroczny Znak — zwany powszechnie Mietkiem, aktualnie udekorowany przez jakiegoś dowcipnisia imprezową czapeczką w obłędnie gryfoński wzorek — nie był przez nic przyćmiony i swoim zielonkawym (w złoto-bordowe pasy) światłem obejmował cały olbrzymi i nieco zaniedbany ogród, po którym przechadzały się śnieżnobiałe pawie w obróżkach z kolcami.

Dwór dumnego rodu Malfoyów (w posiadaniu rodziny od końca XVII wieku, kiedy to Alastair Malfoy wygrał go w karty od upojonego słynnym elfim winem domowej produkcji Makarego Gampa) służył od ostatnich siedmiu miesięcy za Kwaterę Główną popleczników Lorda, Którego Imienia Nie Będziemy Wymawiać. Nazywany przez rechoczących przymusowych mieszkańców Pawim Oczkiem, dwór Malfoyów był miejscem o ponurej aurze, którego bali się wszyscy czarodzieje Wielkiej Brytanii i paru zagranicznych, którzy mieli dość samozaparcia, by czytać w gazetach o problemach w Anglii. Pawie Oczko było skromnym domem trzyosobowej rodziny i gabarytami przypominało pałac w Wersalu. Niestety, teraz już tylko gabarytami, stwierdzał ze smutkiem pan na Pawim Oczku, przechadzając się nagle ciemnymi i dusznymi korytarzami. Pan na Pawim Oczku miał przydługie srebrnoblond włosy, sprytne szare oczy, które straciły swój nieodłączny blask, i trzydniowy zarost, jakże popularny wśród młodzieży, ale będący hańbą na jego obliczu. Nazywał się Lucjusz Malfoy i lat miał czterdzieści i cztery. 

Lucjusz Malfoy szedł powolnym krokiem do swojego gabinetu, co chwilę rozglądając się wokół jakby w obawie, że zaraz trafi go jakaś zagubiona Avada. Albo talerz. To ostatnie było szczególnie bolesne — Lucjusz miał nieprzyjemną okazję doświadczyć uderzenia rozpędzonym półmiskiem z trytońskiej ceramiki tydzień wcześniej, po nieudanej akcji osaczenia i złapania Harry’ego Pottera i tej szlamy z buszem na głowie. Dwójce półgłówków udało się bez większego szwanku ujść z życiem z Doliny Godryka, a Pan i Władca przeszedł wieczorem małe załamanie nerwowe. Cruciatusy latały w tę i z powrotem, posypało się również kilka Avad - żadna, o dziwo, ze skutkiem śmiertelnym, chyba, że liczymy stary portret Agatona Malfoya (staruszek zezłościł się i zwyzywał prawnuka od pomiotów trolli i szlam, po czym wyjęczał, że w rodzinie nie trafił się nikt o dodatnim ilorazie inteligencji, odkąd jego ukochana córka Lucja zmarła). Kiedy Czarnemu Panu przeszła ochota na torturowanie nieposłusznych sług magią (wszyscy taktownie zapomnieli wspomnieć o tym, że to sam Lord dowodził akcją w Dolinie), w ruch poszła zbierana przez Narcyzę trytońska zastawa. Lucjusz wzdrygnął się na samo wspomnienie talerzy, roztrzaskujących się o ściany Dworu. Było to takie… takie… _mugolskie_.

Mieszkańcy Pawiego Oczka przetrwali jednak napadł szału swego Pana i Władcy i we względnym spokoju dotrwali do Sylwestra. Obecność jedynego syna była dla Lucjusza małą pociechą — Draco przyjechał na święta do domu i zapowiedział, że nie zamierza wrócić do szkoły po feriach. Lucjusz nie mógł się dziwić: chociaż wszyscy radowali się ze śmierci starego Dumbla, Lucjusza oblewał zimny pot za każdym razem, gdy stykał się z Severusem Snape’em. Za każdym razem upierdliwy głosik z tyłu głowy mówił mu, że ten niepozorny Ślizgon, którym starszy prefekt zaopiekował się na pierwszym roku, dokonał czegoś, co przez lata nie udawało się Czarnemu Panu. Obecność Snape’a w Pawim Oczku sprawiała, że Lucjusz bał się wychynąć ze swojej sypialni, a przecież spotykali się tylko raz na kilka miesięcy! Lucjusz potrafił sobie wyobrazić, co przeżywa Draco, mieszkając w tym samym zamku, co niefortunny dyrektor.

— GLIZDOGONIE! — rozległ się piskliwy wrzask zza drzwi po Lucjusza lewej ręce. 

Mężczyzna stanął jak wryty. Krzyk się powtórzył i z pokoju po prawej wybiegł niziutki, kulący się czarodziej ze srebrną ręką. Peter Pettigrew potarł ze zdenerwowaniem kark i pchnął drzwi komnaty swego Pana.

— Tak, mój panie…? — spytał przymilnym głosikiem.

— Przyprowadź mi Lucjusza — zażądał Lord Voldemort.

Lucjusz, który już planował taktyczny zwrot w tył i powrót do sypialni, przełknął głośno ślinę. Srebrna ręką złapała go za nadgarstek i pociągnęła. Stanął twarzą w twarz z wykrzywionym złośliwie Glizdogonem.

— Już go prowadzę, mój panie.

Glizdogon wepchnął Lucjusza do zimnej i słabo oświetlonej komnaty. W wysokim fotelu przed ledwo tlącym się kominkiem siedział Czarny Pan i głaskał ukochaną Nagini po trójkątnym łebku. Wąż syczał z zadowolenia.

Lucjusz zrobił krok do przodu.

— Mój panie — zaanonsował swoją obecność i ukłonił się nisko.

— Lucjuszu — powiedział lodowym tenorem Czarny Pan — czy wiesz, co dzisiaj jest?

— Sylwester… mój panie.

— Tak, Lucjuszu. Chcę z tej okazji zaprosić do twego domu moje najwierniejsze sługi, na wielką uroczystość, która rozpocznie Nowy Rok… _Lepszy_ rok, bez tego kochającego mugoli Dumbledore’a, bez jakiegokolwiek oporu ze strony Ministerstwa…

— O-oczywiście, mój panie — odparł zdenerwowany Lucjusz.

— Zależy mi na tym, abyś przygotował dla moich gości coś… wyjątkowego.

— To wszystko, mój panie?

— Tak, Lucjuszu. Możesz odejść.

Czarny Pan machnął ręką w stronę drzwi. Lucjusz ukłonił się i odszedł, nie wierząc w swoje szczęście. Nie wymagano od niego Merlin wie czego, nie musiał kłamać, kraść ani mordować, nie musiał nawet wychodzić z dworu. Czarny Pan chciał, żeby Lucjusz zrobił to, na czym znał się najlepiej: przygotował bal.

Glizdogon zamrugał ze zdziwieniem, gdy Lucjusz wyszedł uśmiechnięty.

— Cóż, Pettigrew — syknął Lucjusz. — Wygląda na to, że mimo wszystko ON dalej bardziej lubi mnie.

I odszedł. Glizdogon jęknął i potrząsnął mściwie pięścią.

***

— Bal, Lucjuszu? — zdziwiła się uprzejmie Narcyza Malfoy.

— Tak, moja droga, bal. Bal noworoczny dla Wewnętrznego Kręgu. Moja kochana, chyba wreszcie zaczyna nam przebaczać.

Państwo Malfoyowie wraz z synem siedzieli w swej małżeńskiej sypialni. Narcyza Malfoy umościła się wygodnie na podwójnym łożu z kolumienkami, a Lucjusz krążył po pokoju. Draco siedział przy toaletce matki i pochłaniał waniliowy budyń z miną wskazującą na to, że w ogóle rozmowy rodziców nie słuchał.

— Ale co zamierzasz zrobić?

Lucjusz zatrzymał się w miejscu.

— To, co robię najlepiej. Zaprowadzę ich na dół.

Narcyza zbladła jeszcze bardziej.

— N-na dół? W sensie… _Do piwnicy_?

Lucjusz potwierdził skinieniem. Narcyza wciągnęła ze świstem powietrze i zakryła usta dłonią. Draco przeżuwał przez chwilę budyń, po czym nagle dotarło do niego, o czym rodzice mówili. Wytrzeszczył szare oczy.

— Co jest na dole? — spytał.

— Nieważne, kochanie — powiedziała Narcyza, jednocześnie rzucając ostrzegawcze spojrzenie mężowi.

— Nie powinno cię to obchodzić, Draconie. I tak nie będziesz nam towarzyszył.

— _Kto_ właściwie będzie ci towarzyszył, Lucjuszu?

Lucjusz podrapał się po brodzie.

— Twoja siostra i jej mąż, Rabastan… Yaxley, bo kontroluje Ministerstwo… Carrowowie, bo nie wypada ich nie zaprosić… — Lucjusz podrapał się po brodzie. — O kimś zapomniałem… Ach, no tak. _Snape_.

Draconowi opadła szczęka.

— Będzie ciocia Bella? I profesor Snape? — spytał ze strachem w oczach.

Lucjusz westchnął.

— Owszem, Draco. Obydwoje należą do Wewnętrznego Kręgu i są najbliżsi Czarnemu Panu, więc…

— Poza tym, Severus jest przyjacielem twojego ojca i twoim chrzestnym — wtrąciła Narcyza, taksując męża spojrzeniem.

Lucjusz nic nie dopowiedział, skutecznie uciszony morderczym spojrzeniem małżonki.

— To wspaniale — wydusił w końcu Draco, spoglądając błagalnym wzrokiem to na ojca, to na matkę.

Żadne z nich nie chciało mu jednak powiedzieć, że to tylko doskonały dowcip. Draco westchnął więc ciężko i wbił wzrok w niedojedzony budyń.

***

O ósmej wieczorem w ostatni dzień paskudnego roku 1997 Lucjusz i Narcyza Malfoyowie stali w holu swej posiadłości, gotowi do powitania gości w Pawim Dworze. Jedno należało im przyznać — chociaż pozbawieni byli większości swojego majątku, wolności i szacunku, wyglądali na parę niemalże królewską. Pasujące do siebie stroje z krwistego jedwabiu, wyszywane złotymi i srebrnymi nićmi lśniły w świetle antycznego żyrandola. Syn państwa na Pawim Dworze, Draco, ubrany w zieloną szatę wyjściową, kulił się gdzieś w kącie i próbował udawać, że wcale go nie ma.

— Draco!

Czarnowłosa kobieta w bordowej sukni rzuciła się w kierunku młodego Malfoya i mocno go do siebie przycisnęła.

— Mój najdroższy siostrzeniec, wychudłeś, kochany. Powiedz cioci Belli, ćwiczyłeś Crucio, jak ci ciocia mówiła?

Draco pokiwał niechętnie głową. Bellatriks Lestrange, zajęta obcałowywaniem siostrzeńca, nie zwróciła uwagi na znaczące spojrzenia, jakie wymienili państwo Malfoy. Ćwiczył, jasne!

— Lucjuszu.

Rudolf Lestrange uścisnął dłoń szwagra i klepnął go energicznie w plecy. Jego młodszy i o wiele mniej rozgarnięty brat cmoknął panią Malfoy w policzek.

Powitania w holu posiadłości trwały. Za Lestrange’ami przyszło rodzeństwo Carrow, o tak samo tępych wyrazach twarzy. Lucjusz wzniósł oczy ku niebu. Co się działo, że do Wewnętrznego Kręgu przyjmowano ludzi, którzy sprawiali, że Crabbe i Goyle wydawali się być geniuszami. Irytacja na Carrowów szybko ustąpiła miejscu zadowoleniu na widok Mortimera Yaxleya. Lucjusz wymienił z nim mocne uściski dłoni oraz obowiązkowy pocałunek w powietrzu, którego etykieta wymagała od bliskich kuzynów.

— Och, a żona mojego drogiego kuzyna jak zwykle promienieje — skomentował Mortimer, kłaniając się przed Narcyzą.

Pani Malfoy spłonęła rumieńcem. Lucjusz odchrząknął.

— Cyziu, najmilsza, może zaprowadzisz swoją siostrę i Alecto do salonu. My mężczyźni mamy inne rozrywki zaplanowane na wieczór.

— O, oczywiście, mój drogi.

Narcyza odczepiła Bellę od Dracona, złapała ją za rękaw i poprowadziła do salonu, uprzejmym tonem prosząc, by Alecto Carrow poszła za nimi. Lucjusz z zadowoleniem dostrzegł, że ten półgłówek Amycus natychmiast poszedł za siostrą.

— Wreszcie chwila spokoju — stwierdził Rudolf, który z rozmarzonym uśmiechem obserwował oddalającą się sylwetkę ukochanej żony.

Lucjuszowi zrobiło się go żal. Rudolf nie był materiałem na śmierciożercę. Został nim tylko ze względu na miłość do Bellatriks, zwariowanej, szalonej Belli. I patrzcie, gdzie go to zaprowadziło. Bella przez większość czasu ignorowała jego istnienie, Czarny Pan nie miał mu nic do zaoferowania, spędził czternaście lat w Azkabanie, a Ministerstwo przejęło cały rodzinny majątek. Lucjusz przymknął ze smutkiem oczy. A ten smętny pacan wciąż kochał Bellatriks tak samo mocno, co w dniu, gdy się pobrali.

— Zejdziemy do piwnic — oświadczył Lucjusz, wskazując przyjaciołom schody w dół. — Nasz Pan już tam na nas czeka. Odbędzie się mała demonstracja czarnej magii i eliksirów, a potem przyniosę moje słynne elfie wino.

Zebrani pokiwali gorąco głowami i zaczęli schodzić w dół. Lucjuszowi przemknęło przez myśl, że Snape’a jeszcze nie ma, ale szybko zdecydował się o tym zapomnieć. Nie pragnął obecności dawnego przyjaciela na przyjęciu. Kiedy — i jeśli — przyjdzie, Narcyza się nim zajmie. Snape spędzi uroczy wieczór na wymienianiu obelg z Bellą. A on sam, Lucjusz, wraz z kolegami i Czarnym Panem naprawdę się zabawi.

Z uśmiechem na przystojnej twarzy, Lucjusz zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi piwnicy.

***

Petter Pettigrew z nienawiścia patrzył, jak Lucjusz Malfoy sprowadza gości do piwnicy. A więc to tak, tak? On jest najwierniejszym sługą, on jest tym, który odnalazł Czarnego Pana, który dla niego ze wszystkiego zrezygnował, który się poświęcał, który znosił wszystkie obelgi… A wszyscy nim pomiatają. Wszyscy uważają za nieporadnego, niekompetentnego. Glizdek to, Glizdek tamto, Glizdek przynieś, wynieś, podaj, posprzątaj. Glizdek, jesteś do bani. Glizdek, nie możesz się z nami bawić. Oooch, Lucjusz nie uważał, że jest godzien zaproszenia na przyjęcie Czarnego Pana, tak? Glizdogon mu tego nie wybaczy. Niedoczekanie jego. Lucjusz zapłaci za wszystko, co Glizdogon przeszedł od czasu zamieszkania w Pawim Oczku.

Pettigrew z mściwym uśmieszkiem złośliwym błyskiem w wodnistych oczkach podszedł do piwnicznych drzwi i wyszeptał kilka trafionych słów po łacinie. Może nie był najbystrzejszy, ale miał dobrą pamięć. James wielokrotnie używał tego zaklęcia, by na amen zamknąć Bogu ducha winnych ludzi w schowkach na miotły, tak… To było bardzo poręczne, sprytne zaklęcie.

Teraz Lucjusz sobie zobaczy, co to znaczy być w potrzasku.

***

Pokaz eliksirów torturujących, wykonany na Dirku Cresswellu, był zadziwiająco przyjemną rozrywką. Po raz pierwszy od miesięcy to nie on i jego rodzina byli celem obelg i nieprzyjemności, i Lucjusz zaczął się relaksować. Po zakończonym pokazie, który Czarny Pan głośno oklaskał, Lucjusz przyniósł elfie wino, wytłoczone jeszcze przez swego dziadka. Zebrani mężczyźni rozkoszowali się słodkim posmakiem napoju, gdy nagle Czarny Pan się zreflektował:

— Nie ma Severusa.

Zebrani pokiwali głowami i zamruczeli z aprobatą. Lucjusz przełknął ślinę.

— Być może rozmawia z Bellą, mój panie.

Rudolf zacisnął pięści. Lucjusz miał nadzieję, że jego szwagier miał mocniejszą głowę i nie zamierzał stwierdzić, że jego żona chyba puszcza się z młodym dyrektorem. Nie, na pewno nie. Nie po trzech kieliszkach!

— Pójdę na górę, sprawdzę — zaoferował Rabastan.

Czarny Pan kiwnął głową i pozwolił Rabastanowi odejść. Młodszy z Lestrange’ów skłonił się przed Lordem, oddał pełen kieliszek Lucjuszowi i szybkim krokiem wyszedł z tak zwanej Sali Tortur. Zebrani usłyszeli odgłos jego ciężkich kroków, odbijający się echem od marmurowych ścian, oraz szybki stukot obcasów na schodach. Później była chwila ciszy, głośne przekleństwo i szarpanie za klamkę. Ponownie cisza, głośne łupnięcie (zazwyczaj znaczące, że czyjś but wszedł w bliski kontakt z drewnem), jeszcze głośniejsze przekleństwo i odgłos kroków, powoli zbliżających się do Sali Tortur. Wszyscy śmierciożercy wstrzymali oddech, gdy Rabastan wszedł do środka, utykając na prawą nogę.

— Chyba się to wam nie spodoba — powiedział — ale… Utknęliśmy.

***

Kiedy Severus Snape przekroczył próg Pawiego Oczka, powitała go grobowa cisza i ciemność. Nikt nie stał w holu, aby go przywitać, ba! w holu w ogóle nikt nie stał. Snape zmarszczył czoło i z zastanowieniem zaczął rozglądać się po pomieszczeniu. Ach, no tak. Spod ostatnich drzwi na prawo, prowadzących do salonu, widać było smugę światła. Prawdopodobnie nikt nie czekał na spóźnionego dyrektora Hogwartu i Lucjusz rozpoczął zabawę bez niego. Snape sprężystym krokiem ruszył w stronę drzwi, które z rozmachem otworzył i wszedł do środka.

Twarze trzech siedzących na obitych pluszem kanapach kobiet — i jedna należąca do mężczyzny — odwróciły się z zainteresowaniem. Na jednej z nich natychmiast pojawił się wyraz nienawiści i głębokiej pogardy, a dwie były speszone. Tylko Narcyza Malfoy uniosła brwi w wyrazie uprzejmego oczekiwania.

— Przepraszam za spóźnienie — powiedział jedwabistym głosem Snape. — Choć, jak widzę, przyjęcie nie cieszy się popularnością.

— Wszyscy już są, Snape — warknęła Bellatriks. — Nasz Pan uznał, że nie warto czekać na takiego śmiecia…

— Daruj sobie, Bella. Szkoda, żebyś marnowała powietrze.

Snape wszedł do pokoju. Światło z kominka padło wreszcie na jego twarz, co pozwoliło zebranym na dokładne przyjrzenie się. Bellatriks i Narcyza wytrzeszczyły oczy. Carrowowie tego nie zrobili — Snape nie wiedział, czy było to spowodowane tym, że codzienne go widzieli, czy tym, że byli za głupi, by coś zauważyć.

— No, no, Snape — mruknęła Bella. — Czyżby twoja _nagroda_ była dla ciebie za ciężka?

Snape zacisnął zęby. Wiedział, co powodowało komentarz Belli. Był chorobliwie blady, miał ogromne cienie pod oczyma. Wychudł, był chronicznie zmęczony. Gdyby podobny komentarz kiedykolwiek przecisnął mu się przez gardło, Snape powiedziałby, że wygląda jak Black po ucieczce z Azkabanu. Wiedział to, ale docinki Belli i tak go zirytowały. Nagroda, kurwa, jasne. Gdyby Bella tylko wiedziała, ile go to kosztuje. Ile go to wszystko _już_ kosztowało… Ale. Całe powodzenie planu zależało właśnie od tego, by Bella i jej podobni nie wiedzieli.

— Oczywiście, że nie — szepnął. — To po prostu nieuleczalny i nieleczony pracoholizm.

Bella zamrugała, nie mogąc pojąć terminu. Snape wykrzywił wargi.

— Moja _nagroda_ , jak powiadasz, jest idealna. Wymarzone zadanie dla wiernego sługi. A ty, Bella, czym możesz się pochwalić? Carrowowie są ze mną w Hogwarcie, Yaxley ma Ministerstwo… Nawet Lucjusz się wykazuje, zorganizował ten wieczór. — Skinął głową Narcyzie. — A jakie zadanie Czarny Pan powierzył tobie, swemu _najwierniejszemu_ słudze?

Bellatriks zbladła z wściekłości. Zielona zasłona okienna wydała nagle zduszony okrzyk. Snape spojrzał w tamtą stronę i zrozumiał, że zasłoną był tak naprawdę jego chrześniak. Był to błąd.

— Crucio! — ryknęła Bella.

Snape nie zdążył się uchylić. Przemęczenie i ogólna depresja pogorszyły jego zazwyczaj świetny refleks. Zaklęcie uderzyło go w piersi. Zagryzł wargę, żeby nie krzyknąć.

— Bella!

Narcyza Malfoy wpatrywała się z przestrachem w siostrę. Bellatriks cofnęła zaklęcie.

— Tormenta! — ryknął Snape, celując różdżką w czarnowłosą kobietę.

— AVADA… — zaczęła Bella.

— PRZESTAŃCIE!

Obydwoje opuścili różdżki. Narcyza Malfoy zerwała się z sofy i stała teraz pośrodku salonu, blada i dumnie wyprostowana.

— Nie pozwolę… — powiedziała. — W moim domu, ja nigdy… Należy to rozwiązać inaczej.

— Oczywiście — potwierdziła Bellatriks, chcąc udobruchać siostrę. — Pójdziemy do Czarnego Pana, on to rozsądzi.

Bellatriks w milczeniu minęła Snape’a i skierowała się na schody.

— Ciociu Bello — odezwała się kupka zielonego nieszczęścia, stojąca pod oknem. — Czarny Pan jest z ojcem. — Przełknął ślinę. — Na dole.

Bellatriks rzuciła Snape’owi nienawistne spojrzenie i odwróciła się na pięcie. Zeszła do drzwi piwnicznych i chwyciła za klamkę.

***

— Może… Może drzwi się zatrzasnęły? — spytał Mort Yaxley.

— Nie mogły się same zatrzasnąć, ktoś musiał je zamknąć. Zaklęciem, skoro Rabastan nie może ich otworzyć.

— No to się deportujmy i aportujmy w salonie, co za problem — burknął Yaxley.

— W tym domu nie można się aportować, Mortimerze! Wiesz o tym bardzo dobrze, spędzałeś tu ze mną wakacje!

Yaxley podrapał się po głowie.

— Faktycznie, Lu, zapomniałem.

Lucjusz wziął głęboki oddech.

— Po prostu musimy znaleźć sposób, aby poinformować panie, że… utknęliśmy. To nie może być trudne.

Rozejrzał się z nadzieją po towarzyszach. Żaden ze śmierciożerców nie kwapił się jednak z podaniem błyskotliwego pomysłu.

— Snape by wiedział… — zaczął cicho Rudolf.

— Tak, ale Snape’a tutaj _nie ma_ — przerwał mu Yaxley.

Lucjusz się wzdrygnął. Tak, i dobrze, że go nie ma. Yaxley może go sobie nienawidzić, ale Lucjusz się bał i… Cholera. Rudolf miał jednak rację i Snape umiałby ich stąd wyciągnąć.

— Co robią w takich sytuacjach Gołębie? — spytał. — W jaki sposób się ze sobą kontaktują?

— Używają patronusów — odparł szybko Yaxley. — Wiesz, te świecące, na dementorów. Ale ja nie umiem ich wyczarować.

Pozostali pokręcili głowami, potwierdzając podejrzenia Lucjusza. Tak, nikt z nich tego nie potrafił. Nawet Czarny Pan…

— Mój Panie? — spytał Lucjusz. z troską.

Czarny Pan stał odwrócony plecami do swoich sług i nie brał udziału w rozmowie.

— Mój Panie, czy wszystko w porządku…?

— Tak, Lucjuszu — odparł dziwnie piskliwym tonem. (Dziwniej niż zawsze.) — W porządku.

Lucjusz nie uwierzył, ale nie naciskał. Ponownie potoczył wzrokiem po smętnych twarzach kolegów po fachu. Jedynie Rudolf wyglądał na w miarę zadowolonego z życia.

— Wiecie, co to znaczy? — spytał z pijackim uśmiechem. — Musimy otworzyć więcej wina!

***

— Drzwi się nie chcą otworzyć — powiedziała z przerażeniem Bellatriks. — Merlinie, nie chcą się otworzyć. Panie? Panie! PANIE!

Kobieta zaczęła walić pięściami w grube, drewniane drzwi.

— On cię nie słyszy, Bella — szydził Snape. — Oprócz nas nikt cię nie słyszy, a wierz mi, my też nie chcemy.

— TY! — ryknęła Bella i rzuciła się z pięściami na młodszego mężczyznę. — Ty ich tam uwięziłeś, ty zapieczętowałeś drzwi, ty! Ty plugawy, zawszony…

— Nawet nie wiesz, jaki ból sprawia mi powiedzenie tego, ale moi dawni gryfońscy… mhm, _koledzy_ mieli większy zasób słownictwa od ciebie, Bella. — Snape oderwał jej dłonie od swojej szaty. — Może zainwestowałabyś w słownik?

Bellatriks zrobiła się czerwona na twarzy. Snape minął ją i podszedł do drzwi. Po gruntownym zbadaniu ich zawyrokował:

— W jednym masz rację. Zostały zapieczętowane magią. Ja… znam to zaklęcie. — _Sam je stworzyłem_ , pomyślał. — Tylko rzucający może je zdjąć. A ponieważ zostało ono założone przed moim przybyciem… Musiał to zrobić ktoś z was.

Z paskudnym uczuciem tryumfu obserwował jak wszyscy zebrani pobladli. Tylko Bella wciąż kipiała ze złości.

— To żadne z nas, plugawy mieszańcu!

Przewrócił oczyma.

— Co ja ci mówiłem o powtarzaniu się, Bellatriks?

— Ale jeśli to nie my… — zaczął myśleć Amycus. — I jeśli to nie ty… To kto?

— Może Dumbledore — powiedziała ze strachem Alecto i rozejrzała się dookoła, jakby w obawie, że Dumbledore może w każdej chwili wyskoczyć z szafy czy zza kotary.

Snape poczuł pieczenie w gardle. Coś ściskało go w dołku.

— Albus Dumbledore — powiedział powoli — nie żyje. Nie sądziłem, że ktoś, kto od czterech miesięcy mieszka w jego szkole, jest na tyle głupi, by myśleć inaczej.

— To nie jest ważne — żachnęła się Bellatriks. — Stary Dumbel był kretynem i idiotą. — Snape zacisnął pięści. — Zbyt ufny i to doprowadziło do jego upadku. — Bella zachichotała złowieszczo. — Nawet dosłownego. Nie żyje, hura, ale to. Nie. Jest. Ważne. Musimy dostać się do piwnicy.

Snape skłonił przed nią głowę.

— Zatem musimy znaleźć tego, kto rzucił zaklęcie. Chcesz rozpocząć poszukiwania, Bello?

***

Piwniczka Malfoyów była — na szczęście — dobrze zaopatrzona. Pokolenia skąpych czarodziejów produkowały elfie wino i magazynowały na tak zwane „lepsze okazje”. Takie nigdy się jednak nie trafiały, więc butelek tylko przybywało. I choć pokaźna kolekcja Malfoyów zajmowała trzy sale wielkości Sali Tortur, Lucjusz był niemalże pewien, że całe wino zniknie zanim oni się wydostaną.

W piciu przodował oczywiście Rudolf, choć Mortimer też miał mocną głowę. Rabastan, zatwardziały abstynent, każdą propozycję wypicia toastu za cokolwiek–przyszło–im–na–myśl zbywał machnięciem ręki. Wziął kieliszek w czasie toastu za Czarnego Pana, ale nie wypił ani kropli. Jego brat natomiast… Lucjusz przewrócił oczyma. Rudolf robił się coraz bardziej pijany i coraz głośniejszy.

— Móffię ffam — powiedział, ocierając rękawem usta. — Poffinniszmy szię a-aportować do szalonu.

Yaxley czknął i zaczął się śmiać.

— Debilu, Lu przecież mówił, że tu nie można się aportować!

— Szam jesteś d–debilem, maszkaronie! Ma M–miniszterstffo, teszsz coś. Kaszdy pac–can m–moszsze.

Rabastan kręcił z politowaniem głową i uparcie wpatrywał się w pokryty grzybem sufit. Nie brał udziału w wielkiej popijawie, podobnie jak jeszcze jedna osoba. Lucjusz zmarszczył brwi. Ich Pan i Władca opuścił tę piwniczkę kilkanaście minut temu i do tej pory nie powrócił. Lucjusz się przeraził. A jeśli coś mu się stało? A jeśli więźniowie uciekli? A jeśli, jakimś cudem, wdarł się tu ten idiota Potter?

Lucjusz szybko wyszedł z pomieszczenia i udał się na poszukiwania. Wkrótce usłyszał za sobą kroki i po paru sekundach zrównał się z nim Rabastan.

— Idziesz na spacer, cudownie — mruknął. — Mam już dosyć tych zapijaczonych półgłówków. Rudolf właśnie zaczął wyć ballady Celestyny Warbeck, Merlinie dopomóż.

Lucjusz wcale nie szedł na spacer, ale nie miał zamiaru mówić tego Rabastanowi. Uśmiechnął się krzywo i skręcił do tej części piwnicy, w której trzymali Ollivandera. Rabastanowi zaświeciły się oczy.

— Ooo, idziesz do Ollivandera? Co, potorturujemy go? Zostało jeszcze trochę eliksirów…

— Nie, idziemy tylko sprawdzić, czy żyje.

— Żeby zabić?

— Nie.

Uśmiech Rabastana przygasł. Młodszy Lestrange sięgnął za pazuchę szaty i wyciągnął srebrną piersiówkę. Lucjusz wytrzeszczył oczy.

— Jedyna rzecz, której nauczył mnie ten cholerny Moody — wyszczerzył zęby Rabastan. — Stała czujność, Lu, stała czujność, bo nigdy nie wiesz, kiedy Jasna Strona zechce cię zaatakować!

***

— Daj mi swoją różdżkę — zażądała Bella.

— Sądzisz, że przybyłem tu wcześniej, czekałem aż wszyscy znikniecie z holu, zapieczętowałem drzwi, wyszedłem, wróciłem, przyszedłem do was i teraz udaję, że to wszystko nie miało miejsca? — zakpił Snape.

— Owszem. DAWAJ RÓŻDŻKĘ — ryknęła kobieta, plując przy tym na rozmówcę.

Snape otarł rękawem policzek, po czym podał różdżkę Belli. Heban, włos z ogona jednorożca, trzynaście i 3/4 cala. Różdżka potężnego czarodzieja. Różdżka zarówno czarnej i białej magii, jak powiedział mu kiedyś Ollivander. Ha. Bardzo dowcipne.

Bella wywołała ostatnie zaklęcie Snape’a. Widmo filiżanki zawisło przed jej twarzą, a następnie się rozpłynęło. Snape się uśmiechnął.

— Jeśli powiesz, że uwięziłem ich tam za pomocą Earl Greya to stwierdzę, że Azkaban jednak ci zaszkodził.

— A więc kto?! Kto mógł to zrobić! Przecież wszyscy są albo tutaj, albo na dole, wraz z moim Panem…

— Nie wszyscy — powiedział cicho Draco. — Glizdogon jest chyba na górze.

Snape i Bella wymienili znaczące spojrzenia, po czym obydwoje rzucili się na schody, jakby to, kto pierwszy dorwie małego Gryfona, miało zaważyć na ich całym dalszym życiu. Zaczęli się rozpychać. Snape kopnął ją w kostkę, a Bella próbowała mu wsadzić różdżkę w oko.

— Wystarczy!

Zatrzymali się w połowie schodów. Bella miała zadartą sukienkę, a Snape trzymał się za podrapaną szyję. Narcyza Malfoy patrzyła na nich z pogardą.

— Jak dzieci, przysięgam, jak cholerne dzieci.

Blondynka z gracją przeszła obok zdziwionych czarodziejów, minęła ich i weszła na górę. Bella spojrzała nienawistnie na Snape’a.

— To i tak twoja wina.

***

 

_Och, moje ty biedne serce,  
Gdzieś ty się podziało,  
Po jednym jego zaklęciu  
Gdzieś ty uleciało?_

_Lecz skoro mi je rozdarłeś,  
mnie samej już nie dostaniesz.  
Będę ci wdzięczna wielce,  
gdy oddasz mi swoje serce!_

 

Rudolf Lestrange zakończył piosenkę wyjątkowo wysoką nutą, całkowicie poza skalą i linią melodyczną. Mortimer Yaxley otarł palcem łzę wzruszenia i zaczął gromko klaskać. Rabastan pojękiwał cicho w kącie piwniczki, wciśnięty pomiędzy pusty już stojak na wino i zakurzoną półkę. Z jednej strony zasmucony tym, że Lucjusz zbił jego pomysł na resztę wieczoru, z drugiej nie mógł znieść romantycznego rozrzewnienia brata. Lucjusz się nie dziwił.

Czarnego Pana nadal nie udało się zlokalizować.

— A gdybyśmy tak… spróbowali wyważyć drzwi… po mugolsku? — spytał nagle Yaxley. — No wiecie. — Zamachnął się. — Łup i siup!

— Łup i sziup! — ryknął Rudolf, pociągając ostro z butelki.

Lucjusz się wzdrygnął. Z butelki. Z butelki! Gdzie ci idioci zgubili maniery?

— Nie możemy wyważyć tych drzwi! Merlinie, Rudi, ty cholerny debilu. Schlałeś się, kurwa, Romeo, i pleciesz bzdury — rzucił wkurzony Rabastan.

Rudolf przyłożył palec do ust.

— Romeo? Wadnie. Nasffę tak szyna.

Rabastan wzniósł oczy ku sufitowi, po czym z całej siły rąbnął głową w ścianę. Czynność powtórzył kilka razy. Musiało boleć koszmarnie, w końcu ściany Pawiego Oczka były z drogiego marmuru, ale równocześnie doskonale wyrażało to jego frustrację. Przez chwilę Lucjusz zastanawiał się, czy do niego nie dołączyć.

— Wszyscy jesteście głupi — oświadczył piskliwy głos gdzieś z okolicy wejścia.

Śmierciożercy natychmiast spojrzeli w tamtą stronę i Lucjusz poczuł ulgę. Ich Pan i Władca powrócił, jest cały i zdrowy i najprawdopodobniej nie będzie chciał się za nic zemścić na nim i jego rodzinie.

Wtedy jednak Czarny Pan wszedł do pomieszczenia i staną w obrębie światła jednej z pochodni. Lucjusz dostrzegł, że był bledszy niż zwykle i miał bardziej czerwone oczy. Czy może — jego oczy były prawie całe czerwone, już nie tylko tęczówki, ale i białka. Gdyby Lucjusz nie bał się o swoją przyszłość powiedziałby, że Czarny Pan wyglądał, jakby się miał zaraz rozpłakać.

— Nazywacie się moimi najwierniejszymi sługami, a nie wiecie nawet, co dzisiaj jest!

Śmierciożercy wymienili zaniepokojone spojrzenia. Co takiego mogło dzisiaj być, że wprawiło ich Pana w ten stan? Jakie ważne wydarzenie przegapili?

— Sylwester, mój Panie — powiedział cicho Yaxley.

Czarny Pan skrzywił się, jakby bolał go brzuch. _Zła odpowiedź, Mort_ , pomyślał Lucjusz.

— Rozpadło się ZSRR? — zaproponował Rabastan.

— Sziódmy dzień szwiąt? — wymamrotał Rudolf.

Lucjusz wolał taktownie milczeć. Tym bardziej, że Lord wyglądał na gotowego do wybuchu.

— Moje urodziny, imbecyle!

Powszechna konsternacja, która szybko przerodziła się w czyste przerażenie. Zapomnieli — albo nie wiedzieli — o urodzinach Czarnego Pana. Merlinie, jaka mogła czekać ich za to kara?

***

Narcyza z gracją zeszła po schodach, prowadząc za rękę wystraszonego Glizdogona. Bella i Snape wpatrywali się w niego z identycznymi, pełnymi potępienia i głębokiej odrazy, minami. Chyba po raz pierwszy w ich całym życiu.

— No, no — powiedział cicho Snape. — Pettigrew. Znudziło ci się bycie tym, którym zawsze pomiatają? Dziwne. Myślałem, że masz w tym życiowe doświadczenie.

Pettigrew zatrząsł się jak osika.

— M–możesz się śmiać, ale… ale nie pozwolę, by mnie tak traktowano!

Bella zaśmiała się obłąkańczo. Snape również zachichotał. Kiedy oboje zdali sobie sprawę, że się śmieją, natychmiast przestali.

— Nieważne — stwierdziła sucho Bella. — I nie narzekaj, przynajmniej Czarny Pan cały czas cię do siebie dopuszcza, przebywasz w jego towarzystwie. Nie ma większego przywileju!

Spojrzenia Snape’a i Pettigrew się spotkały. Snape był pewien, że w tej jednej sekundzie obydwaj myślą dokładnie to samo: _wypchaj się takim przywilejem!_ Snape szybko odwrócił wzrok.

— Wiemy, że to ty — szepnął. — Nikt inny nie miał motywu ani dostępu do tych drzwi. Dlatego też, z łaski swojej, zdejmij pieczęć z drzwi.

Pettigrew przełknął ślinę.

— Ja… ja nie umiem.

***

Czarny Pan podszedł dostojnym krokiem do małego, piwnicznego okienka i spojrzał w niebo.

— Nie zdajecie sobie sprawy, jak bardzo mnie to irytuje. Co roku wszyscy świętujecie, zapraszacie rodziny na specjalne okazje, na urodziny… A o mnie nikt nie pamięta! Moja własna, moja _prawdziwa_ rodzina zupełnie się mną nie przejmuje! — Zacisnął pięści. — Od lat nikt nie składał mi życzeń, och, doskonale pamiętam ostatni raz!

Czarny Pan uśmiechnął się w zamyśle. Lucjusz przysunął się bliżej, aby lepiej słyszeć.

— Na balu bożonarodzeniowym u Horacego Slughorna, na jej ostatnim roku w Hogwarcie. Była piękna — oczywiście jak na czarownicę nie–czystej krwi — i tańczyła ze mną cały wieczór. Powiedziała, że nie zobaczymy się przez całe święta, więc złoży mi życzenia teraz, i pocałowała mnie na środku parkietu, przy wszystkich obecnych.

Dotknął długimi, pająkowatymi palcami ust. I nagle spoważniał.

— Oczywiście potem ta jej głupia koleżaneczka musiała zrujnować cały wieczór, ale… Ale ostatecznie ona stanęła po mojej stronie, tak, nie odzywały się do siebie przez miesiąc.

— O kim mówisz, mój panie? — spytał się Yaxley, w którym alkohol wyłączał wszelkie blokady i instynkt samozachowawczy.

Czarny Pan spojrzał na niego chłodno.

— O mojej towarzyszce, Mortimerze. Jako wzorowy uczeń, prefekt musiałem mieć _partnerkę_ , aby stary Dumbledore nie nabrał co do mnie jakichś podejrzeń, prawda?

Lucjusz ochoczo przytaknął. Czarny Pan oparł się plecami o chłodną ścianę.

— Była Puchonką…

W tym momencie Rudolf wstał. Zachwiał się, stęknął i, zataczając się po całej piwniczce, podszedł do Czarnego Pana i zaoferował mu butelkę. Wyszczerzył zęby.

— Moja b-była Szlizgonką. B-była ffszpaniała, a-a i t-tak śle skończyliśmy. — Czknął. — Jeszt taki jeden, czo go foli ode mnie. — Machnął ręką. — Łyszy, szerffone oczy. Pajac.

Ku przerażeniu Lucjusza Rudolf podetknął butelkę pod nos Czarnego Pana, po czym objął Lorda potężnym ramieniem.

— Kobiety to utrapienie — oświadczył zaskakująco trzeźwo i czknął.

***

— Na szczęście _ja_ znam formułę przeciwzaklęcia. — Snape uśmiechnął się paskudnie. — Nie martw się, Glizdogonie, nie wymagamy od ciebie cudów. Po prostu rób to, co robisz najlepiej. Zżynaj od innych.

Bella zachichotała. Pettigrew zrobił się czerwony ze złości, ale nic nie powiedział. Wiedział lepiej niż narażać się komuś z faworytów Lorda.

Snape pokazał mu skomplikowany ruch różdżką i kazał powtórzyć jeszcze bardziej skomplikowaną formułkę. Po kwadransie powtarzania (Pettigrew) i wkurzania się (reszta), Glizdogon w końcu opanował przeciwzaklęcie. Snape złapał go za kołnierz szaty i pchnął na drzwi piwnicy. Pettigrew wyrżnął w nie nosem.

— Otwieraj — polecił znudzonym głosem Snape.

Pettigrew wymamrotał przeciwzaklęcie i nacisnął klamkę. Drzwi ustąpiły.

— PANIE, JUŻ IDĘ!

Bella popchnęła Pettigrew na ścianę, w którą uderzył już bolącym nosem, i pomknęła do piwnicy. Snape westchnął ciężko i spokojnym krokiem zszedł za nią. Narcyza i Draco nie ruszyli się z miejsc. (Carrowowie chyba nadal tkwili na swoich pozycjach przy drzwiach salonu.)

— Bella, tylko się nigdzie nie zgub, dobrze?

Snape widział wyraźnie plecy Bellatriks, początkowo szybko się oddalające, a teraz przybliżające z każdym jego krokiem. Bella stała jak wryta pośrodku korytarza.

— Bellatriks, co…

— Cii!

 

_Przyjdź, rozpal mój kociołek  
Będziesz o niego dbał _

 

— Co do cholery? — spytała.

Snape wzruszył ramionami.

— Celestyna Warbeck?

 

_Uwarzę Ci mocnej miłości  
Byś w cieple dziś się grzał._

 

— Może ktoś dolał im jakiegoś eliksiru? — spytał Snape, gdy wraz z Bellą zaczeli podążać za muzyką.

Bellatriks uśmiechnęła się tryumfalnie.

— Więc się przyznajesz!

— Bella. Pieprz się.

— Sam się pieprz, plugawy…

— Nikt. Się nie będzie. Pieprzył — syknęła Narcyza, mijając ich z dumnie podniesioną głową.

Kobieta pchnęła drzwi do jednej z piwniczek z winem i weszła do środka. Gdy tylko otworzyła drzwi, śpiew stał się wyraźniejszy.

 

_Przyjdź, w mym kociołku zamieszaj,  
A jeśli dobrze to zrobisz,  
Na nic już więcej nie czekaj,  
Bo nocą cię ktoś wynagrodzi._

 

Widok, jaki Snape ujrzał po wejściu do środka, był wyjątkowy. Pod jedną ścianą siedzieli Mortimer Yaxley i Rudolf Lestrange. Każdy z nich trzymał po jednej butelce słynnego wina Malfoyów, a wolną ręką obejmował siedzącego pomiędzy nimi Czarnego Pana. W kącie sali kiwał się w przód i w tył Rabastan, w stanie wskazującym na katatoniczny. Lucjusz Malfoy stał pośrodku pomieszczenia, wyraźnie rozdarty pomiędzy rozbawieniem a czystym przerażeniem.

Bellatrik stanęła obok Snape’a i wytrzeszczyła oczy. Rudolf wreszcie ją zauważył. Podniósł prawie pustą już butelką w toaście.

— Oto moja szszona. Zdroffie!

— Przynajmniej nie była Puchonką — powiedział Yaxley i szturchnął Czarnego Pana w żebra.

Cała trójka zaczęła chichotać jak opętana.

— Co…?

Snape postukał smukłym palcem w brodę.

— Wiesz, Bello — powiedział. — Znając życie, Glizdogon pomylił inkantacje i permanentnie spieprzył im wszystkim mózgi. — Wyszczerzył zęby w drapieżnym uśmiechu, gdy zegar w holu donośnym gongiem oznajmił północ. — Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku, Bellatriks.

Bellatriks zawyła z rozpaczy.


End file.
